


hardest of hearts

by astralgabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Healing, Angel Sam Winchester, Angst, Defensive Gabriel, Hunter Gabriel (Supernatural), I tried to write fluff but it didn't work whoops, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralgabriel/pseuds/astralgabriel
Summary: A Reverse!verse AU snapshot centred around angel Sam and his reckless and confusing charge, hunter Gabriel.





	hardest of hearts

“Oh holy Samael of the Heavenly Host, I plee with thee to bless me with thy absurdly tall presence. Flappiest of flappers, I beseech thee, pay this lowly human a few moments of your divine time.”

Gabriel opened one eye, peering around the empty motel room. At the familiar sound of wings flapping, sending a gentle breeze around the room, Gabriel dropped his clasped hands from in front of his mouth and grinned.

“For the last time, just Sam is f-” Sam cut himself off and frowned, rounding on Gabriel. “What happened to your face?”

“Well, just Sam, it appears vampires, for some crazy reason, aren’t huge fan of hunters,” Gabriel said, shrugging as his voice inflected in mock surprise. “Who knew?”

Sam rolled his eyes and closed the distance between them, slowly raising his palm to Gabriel’s cheek. Gabriel closed his eyes, leaning into the angel’s touch as Sam trailed two fingers down the cut on his cheekbone, drawing a sharp breath as flesh knitted itself back together under Sam’s grace.

Gabriel allowed himself to indulge in the warmth of Sam’s presence for a moment longer, lips curling into a gentle smile, before he pulled away, blinking his eyes open.

Sam watched him carefully, his head tilted as he regarded the hunter. The need to protect his human, to “mother hen” his charge, as Gabriel had phrased it, was rearing up inside him again. Gabriel loathed how Sam worried about the delicacy of humans, so instead of berating, Sam settled for a tired “You need to be more careful, Gabriel. You lead a dangerous life.”

“I know I can trust in my guardian tree.” Gabriel grinned, and to anyone else, it would’ve been teasing, but Sam saw the challenge hidden beneath.

“I’m serious, Gabriel. Sometimes I won’t be able to come when-”

“I’m a big boy, Sam. I can handle myself,” Gabriel snapped back. Sam sighed inwardly at the instinctive response, at Gabriel’s inability to handle emotional intimacy, at his need to keep everyone at an arm’s length. The conversation was over now; the sneer on Gabriel’s face daring Sam to push further said so.

Sam stepped back as Gabriel looked away, his jaw tightening as he settled for tracing the patterns of the motel wallpaper. Sam found humans confusing, to say the least - their emotions were so volatile, their motives and desires so complicated, and he was only just getting to grips with the basic functioning of their minds.

The urge to shut everyone out, Sam wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to understand, but he could accept and work around it. Gabriel was slowly lowering his defences, to say the least. The biting retorts weren’t an immediate response now, the sharp wit didn’t immediately turn sour.

It would simply take time, and Sam was a patient being.

“Do you... Are you hurt anywhere else?” Sam said eventually, his voice echoing through the silence. Gabriel looked back at him for a moment, longing and almost vulnerable, before shaking his head.

“Goodbye, Gabriel.”

“See you round, Sam.”

Sam smiled sadly as he turned, his wings flaring and stretching out.

The sound of Gabriel sighing softly followed him as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i tried my best to write fluff, but apparently i'm only capable of angst if gabriel is involved at the moment, sorry
> 
> come say hi on tumblr (astralgabriel) or twitter (galahxds) - i welcome prompts for fics!
> 
> kudos and comments are always very much appreciated <3 thanks for reading


End file.
